This invention relates generally to adjustment of wind shields or visors associated with helmets; more particularly it concerns method and means to accomodate pivoting of a shield between multiple positions and automatic retention of the shield at each of such positions, and allowing for ease of manual pivoting.
Adjustment shifting of transparent wind shields is commonly employed on helmets to allow the user to move the shield into and out of position in front of his eyes. In the past, such shifting presented certain problems, including rubbing and scuffing of the helmet and shield leading to their deterioration; the need for complex adjustment mechanism which then could malfunction in use; and inadequate retention of the shield in selected positions. There is a need for simple, effective shield adjustment means which will automatically hold the shield in selected positions after simple pivoting of the shield to those positions, without scuffing the helmet. There is also need for easily manually manipulated means to accomplish such pivoting or shifting of the shield or visor, and between multiple position between fully raised and lowered positions; and means to lock the shield in lowered position.